The Deleted Scenes of Love and Sacrifice
by LDT5413
Summary: Missing moments between our two favorite people that didn't make the cut. Mature scenes from Love and Sacrifice.
1. Becoming One

**AN: Okay I have never in my life written an out-take before that deserves an M rating, but being the brave soul I am, I'm going to attempt one. This takes place in chapter one of ****Love and Sacrifice****. **

Sasha watched as she floated across the mat with the poise and grace that only a true artistic gymnast could obtain. He ignored the want in his veins and desire in his blood as he watched her graceful body move in an enchanted dance. He refused to have his thoughts stray _there. _If his thoughts strayed there now. like they did every other night, then he would be left wanting to feel his skin against hers, his heartbeat against hers, and his lips against hers. Although he knew that the desire, the want, and just the pure need to be with Payson went far beyond that of physical desires. It went deep into his heart and soul because he found himself falling in love with her more each day. He wasn't sure when he started to fall helplessly in love with her; ee didn't know if it was when she was the one to beg him to stay or if it was when she fell or even if it was the ballet. The only thing he knew is that he would do absolutely anything for her because she alone owned his heart.

He broke from his train of thought as Payson folded herself down to the mat, looking every bit of the flower he always pictured her to be. When her head snapped up and his eyes locked with hers, he felt a change in the atmosphere. Somehow the look shared between them was more than a coach and athlete's silent communication to each other. It was a heated look only shared between lovers. As Payson stood up, Sasha found himself moving towards her and bringing her lithe body in his arms. He twirled her around before setting her back down on her feet. She gazed at him before speaking of the true inspiration of her routine.

"Sasha it's you. You inspire me." As soon as the words left her lips, she was raising up on her toes and lowering his face to hers in a kiss.

For a split second, Sasha kissed her back. As soon as he put his hands on her waist he began to pull her in, but a second later he was pushing her away. The look on her face caused Sasha to regret pushing her away immediately. She stared at the ground avoiding his gaze as she waited to be reprimanded or chastised.

Sasha tried to ignore the desire that the one kiss brought out in him. Instead of walking away like he should have he decided to explain himself and his actions.

"Payson...I can't...we can't do this. I am your coach. Nothing more. It can't happen."

Payson looked at him and listened to his words even if they felt like a blow to the chest. She nodded as she watched him walk towards the exit. Trying to suppress her feelings she began to walk towards her gym bag. Thinking better of it she turned to find him only in the center of the gym, as if he was waiting to be called back. So called him back she did.

Her desperate command fell easily from her lips. "Sasha, wait!"

At hearing her desperate plea he stopped and turned to find her just inches away. He looked down and saw that she was trying to figure out what to say. He watched as she took a breath before his eyes met hers.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't want it."

Sasha was debating on whether or not to lie, but the fact that he has never lied to her pushed him to tell her the honest truth. No matter how wrong or right it sounded.

He slowly reached up to stroke her cheek before lacing his hands through her silky hair. "I can't lie to you Payson. In the year that I've known you, I have never once lied to you and I refuse to do that now."

She was desperate for a yes or no answer when his name fell from her lips. "Sasha-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because he crashed his lips to hers hungrily. He kissed her lips and relished in the feel of her soft lips against his, just like a parched man would hungrily devour water. He circled his hands around her waist before maneuvering them to a nearby wall. He grinned when he heard her moan into the kiss. As she bunched the cotton of his t-shirt in her small hands, he began to lower his lips to her neck. He began to suck at her pulse point when he felt her hands go to the hem of his shirt. Her small hands slowly traveled the planes of his unfamiliar chest, before finding their way to his back. As he continued to pepper kisses on her neck and collarbone she lightly raked her nails down his back. At the feel of her nails on his skin Sasha reared forward causing their lower halves to come together.

The second she felt his arousal, hot desire pooled between her thighs. She bit her lip to stop the moan that was begging to be set free. She opened her eyes to see Sasha staring at her with dark eyes. Without warning he brought his hands towards her bum and gently lifted up. Being able to understand what he wanted, even in this new territory, she lifted on her toes as he brought her legs around his waist. The moment she felt his arousal press against her hot core she leaned her head back against the wall, moaning in pleasure. Wanting to feel _something_ she experimentally rolled her hips forward. As she felt Sasha's grip on her waist tighten, she began to rhythmically move her hips in a circular motion. She groaned as he began moving his hips as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes until suddenly neither of them felt close enough.

Payson began kissing her way up his neck before she whispered in his ear. "Airstream."

Sasha's hazy mind snapped into action at her whispered request. Wanting to feel every part of Payson's soft flesh he could, he walked to the airstream in the dead of night, with Payson still wrapped around his waist. Once he maneuvered them towards his bed, Payson's restraint snapped. She trailed her hands down his chest before reaching for the hem of his shirt. Sasha gently took her hand away, before taking off the shirt himself. He shivered as Payson trailed her hand across his broad chest, familiarizing herself with the very chest, she'd been fantasizing about for months. She leaned forward before pressing a gentle kiss to his breastbone. As she peppered kisses on his chest, she began undoing his belt buckle. Sensing where this was going, Sasha took her hand away. He stroked her cheek reassuringly before laying her back on the bed. He slowly ran his hands up her sides and around to the tiny buttons on her shirt. His large hands began undoing them one by one as his lips moved along the path of newly exposed skin. Once the shirt was open Sasha stared down at the curves the made Payson the beautiful woman she was. Lightly Sasha splayed his hand over her flat tummy before removing the shirt.

As Payson lay on Sasha's bed half-dressed she felt the hot desire course through her veins. She took in the sight of his muscular chest before raking her nails against his hot skin. Sasha hissed at the contact, but leaned down towards Payson's shoulder. He lightly scraped his teeth against her shoulder and soothed it with his tongue as his hands found the way to the hook of her bra. As he slid the garment off, Sasha's lips descended downward. As he took in the sight of her breasts his throat became dry. He stared in her eyes and smiled at her softly.

"You're beautiful, Payson."

Sasha leaned down and trailed his tongue in between the valley of her chest before moving to take a taunt nipple in his mouth. As his teeth and tongue worked on one breast, his hand held the other, lightly brushing his thumb over the pebbled flesh. Payson gripped Sasha's hair anchoring him to her. She arched into his mouth as the feeling of skin against skin become more intense. As a wave of intense pleasure coursed through her she yelled out Sasha's name to the heavens. Sasha glanced up and smirked when he took in her flushed face. He leaned down and kissed her softly, before he felt himself being flipped over. He stared up at her in awe before he threw his head back and groaned. As Payson hovered above him she felt shy for the first time. He seemed to sense her shyness by the look in her eyes. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. He smiled before brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay Payson. We don't have to do anything you don't want." He smiled at her before he flipped them over again. He stared down at her as she raised her hand to his rough cheek.

"Sasha...I love you."

As hearing those words, Sasha felt truly loved for the first time. He stared in her eyes and he saw the sincerity behind her words. He saw that she did in fact love him. And the best part was. . .he loved her to.

Sasha trailed his hands slowly down to her sides before coming to the top of her jeans. His hands hovered for a moment as he stared up at Payson as if asking for permission. She nodded at him before he popped open the button and lowered the zipper. As he lowered her jeans, his heart rate picked up as he began to unveil her smooth lithe legs. He was pulled out of his trance when he felt Payson's hands at his waist. He glanced down to see her working open his jeans.

As she lowered his jeans, she didn't miss his evident arousal. To know that she had a power over him and that she could make him respond to her in just one touch was an exciting revelation. She stared in his eyes as she trailed her hands down his chest and down his back. She breathed in deep the scent of him. He smelled of chalk, musk, burning wood, and something uniquely..._Sasha. _She bit her lip as she nervously took his throbbing member in her hand. The growl that Sasha let loose only encouraged Payson on. She marveled at the feel of him; strong as steel, but soft as velvet. As she stared at him through her long eyelashes his breathing became harsh and erratic. He reached down and placed his hand over hers, silently coaching her in the art of pleasure.

As she watched him, her own body began to respond. She felt the hot liquid pool between her quivering thighs and wanted desperately to feel some type of friction. Sasha seemed to read her thoughts, because a few seconds later his hand was lightly brushing against her core before slipping a finger inside her tight heat. At the feel of new, but pleasurable sensations Payson bucked her hips and gripped the sheets.

Her voice was pleading on the border line of begging. "Sasha...please..."

Sasha glanced up while still teasing her core. His voice was low in the hot atmosphere around them. "What is Payson? Tell me what you want, draga."

She bit her lip as she tried to get Sasha, somehow closer. "I want..." she paused as a moan tore through her throat, "I want...I want you inside me."

Sasha smirked before working his fingers faster. When his thumb brushed against her clit, he almost came undone at the sounds Payson was making. He removed his hand before crawling up her body. His hips were cradled between her thighs as his heavy member throbbed tantalizingly against her warm flesh. Sasha stared in her eyes and was overcome with so much love for this one person who was willingly giving him everything. He reached up and brushed his hand against her cheek before meeting her eyes.

"Payson...are you sure?"

Payson smiled as she reached up to run her shaky hands against his familiar cheek. She nodding before kissing his wrist. Her voice was soft and serene in the silence surrounding them. "I love you Sasha. . .so much."

Sasha nodded before making his decision. He bit his lip before cautioning her. "Payson. . .this is going to hurt, love."

Payson smiled sadly at the prospect of pain, but she's had worse pain than this. She exhaled before nodding. "At least it's with you, you'll make the pain go away. I love you."

Sasha was touched by her words and knew that she was it for him. He took himself in hand and pressed into her dripping entrance. He winced as he saw a tear fall from Payson's eye. As he slowly thrust up, Payson's blunt nails dug into his back, leaving deep scratches that would probably stay with him for awhile.. Whether it was from the pleasure or the pain, Sasha wasn't sure, but he relished in the sensation of her marking him as her own. He slowly moved in and out trying to ease some of Payson's pain. He watched her face closely for any sign of intense pain, but was relieved when there was none. He slowly brought her legs up around his waist, so he could go deeper. He tried to keep a reign on his tempo, but found that he was slowly increasing the pace. As soon as Sasha felt Payson move with him all caution and slow paces went out the window.

Payson was soon marveling in the delicious feel of finally being whole. She rolled her hips as she met Sasha thrust for thrust. As he began moving furiously above her, she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. She moaned his name over and over again like a prayer as she felt her muscles preparing for sweet release. As she clawed at his back furiously, she felt him pulsing within her. As soon as she felt his hot seed enter her she cried out to the powers above and clung to Sasha like a lifeline. She felt him leave her, only to be replaced quickly with his hand.

His hot breath tickled her ear sending waves of pleasure down her spine. "Come for me, love."

After his whispered command, she felt his lips attack her neck with a vengeance. The combined work of his thumb working her clit and his lips ravishing her neck, Payson soon found herself flying over the edge. She felt her whole body convulse as she gripped the sheets. After Payson's breathing and body calmed down, Sasha pulled the discarded sheet around them. He kissed her forehead as he gathered her in his arms. As he watched her slowly drifted off into blissful unconsciousness he knew that there was no going back to the way things were. Deep down, he knew that they would be okay and in the end it would all work out. 

**AN 2: Man I wish Sasha would to that to me...damn. I had a couple people ask for more details...well this was the details. So this is the night that Baby Belov came to be. This is my first time ever writing something like this, so please let me know how I did. Any feedback or suggestions on how to make this better is also very welcomed in this...genre of writing. So as always...read and review. **


	2. Welcome Home

**AN: This is set between chapter 7 and 8 of Love and Sacrifice. Sasha is welcomed home with...open arms. You guys wanted more of Sasha and Payson so here it is. If you guys don't want to leave a review you can PM me letting me know what you all thought, but please one way or another tell me what you all thought and how I did because in this form of genre I am very new at this. ;-) **

Sasha sighed as he drove through the familiar streets of Boulder. He smiled as he maneuvered his silver truck into the familiar space of The Rock's parking lot. After parking his truck along side the airstream and grabbing his hastily packed luggage he slowly made his way towards the small traveling unit. Once inside he made his way towards the end of the trailer where the bed was. Upon seeing the tangled mess of silken sheets visions and memories of his last night here spent with Payson caused a warm feeling to settle in his chest. Soon the warm feeling turned to worry as soon as he remembered the predicament they were in. He scrubbed a hand over his face as if he could wipe away the worry with a swipe of his hand. He sighed before he yanked his t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. He grimaced as thunder sounded in the distance and rain started to pound relentlessly on the metal roof. Before he could do anything else other then take his shirt off a loud persistent knock broke the silence.

With a flick of his wrist he opened the door and came face to face with a drenched Payson. Within seconds he yanked her in from the cold rain and slammed the door shut. He grabbed some towels he left behind in his hasty retreat to Denver and wrapped them around her before going about making some hot tea. He watched as Payson scanned the area quickly as if she was making sure he wouldn't leave again. He directed her to the tiny table and sat a cup of the steaming liquid in front of her ice cold hands. She wrapped her hands around the mug and took a tentative sip. She glanced up and saw Sasha watching her movements with a critical eye. She raised her eyebrow and he slowly made his way over to sit next to her. He hesitantly placed his hand on top of hers and ran his thumb across the smooth surface of her cool skin.

"Don't take this the wrong way Pay, but shouldn't you be home right now telling your parents about your trip to Hungary?"

Payson shook her head before leaning back in the chair. She bit her lip before looking up at Sasha with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to make sure that this weekend wasn't a dream. I wanted to make sure you came home with me because I don't think I could have handled waking up from another dream and finding out you weren't here." Payson tried to hide her tears, but Sasha as always, was very attentive and observant when it came to her feelings and well being.

Sasha brought a hand up to tentatively cup her cheek. Despite them being intimate before he left, he felt a nervousness rush through his system. He tilted her chin up so that her dark eyes locked with his light ones. "Payson, I am never leaving you again. Not now, not ever. Not after my absence nearly destroyed you."

Payson tried to be calm and tried to be understanding, but her crazy hormones weren't letting her. She gripped the warm mug in her small hands as if it could somehow give her the answers she needed. Her shaky voice caused Sasha to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "You don't know what it was like when I found out you left. It was like half of me went with you to Romania. A part of me died when I realized you wasn't coming back. To make matters worse I was alone and petrified when I found out I might pregnant. Knowing who the father was and knowing I couldn't do anything to tell you nearly made me lose it. I can't...I can't do this without you Sasha." The tears were streaming relentlessly down her soft cheeks as Sasha gently brought her to his chest. He kissed her forehead before he felt her relax in his embrace.

His voice was soft, but loud enough for her to hear him over the rain. "Payson, like I said in Hungary, you won't have to do this without me. I'm here to stay and whatever decision _we _make I'm behind you one-hundred percent. To make you feel better, I thought of you everyday I was away. When I knew you were in Denver it took every ounce of self-control I had not to storm into that arena and tell you I was there, watching out for you, loving you just like I promised. When I saw you again it...it put things into prospective for me. You made me want to quit running and just feel. Knowing that you would willingly fly to a foreign country just to find me not thinking of what it could do to your careers opened my eyes to how truly astounding you are. I knew you loved me, but no one has ever really acted upon their confession before. Not until you at least."

Payson looked in his light eyes and smiled softly as she brushed her hand over his stubbled jaw. "Well I do love you Sasha. I meant what I said and wrote the night before you left: I do love and trust you with everything I have to give. Just..." she glanced down at the table top before meeting his eyes. Her voice is broken when she pleads with him. "just don't leave, I couldn't take it if you walked away from us...from me again."

Sasha's determined voice causes a small smile to appear on Payson's flushed face. "Never again. I'm not leaving any of you again, I promise."

Payson nods before she feels a calloused hand cup her cheek. She leans into his touch and sighs contentedly before she feels his soft lips on hers. Her reaction is immediate. She turns to him fully and snakes her hands up around his neck and into his short blonde hair. Her tongue traces his lips and she smiles when he grants her permission almost immediately. She nips at his tongue when she feels his hands on her waist sink into her skin. She swings her leg over to where she's straddling his knees just as his hands creep under her tank top.

She pulls away as Sasha leans in to nuzzle her neck. She shivers as she feels his hot breath fan over her sensitive skin. She bites her lip as Sasha's mouth connects with her neck, sucking gently. She grips his shoulders and moans gently when she notices he has nothing on from the waist up. In a rush of need she pulls back and yanks up on her flimsy tank top. Seeing what Payson is trying to do, Sasha's commanding hands pull up the cold wet material with ease and drops it unceremoniously on the floor below. Sasha grips Payson's thighs as he slowly stands and brings her smooth legs around his waist. He slowly maneuvers them to the small bed still in disarray from the last time their bare bodies danced gracefully on the white silk sheets.

He laid back on the cool material watching Payson above him. He brought his hands up and skimmed his hands up her side and around to her back. His fingertips brushed the two scars on her tailbone and he inwardly cringed at the memory those scars evoked. He immediately pushed her fall out of his mind as his fingertips danced around to her stomach and skimmed the underside of her breast. He slowly cupped each mound of flesh in his hands and massaged gently as Payson tilted her head back. He grinned as he watched her features light up with pleasure. He rolled them over and grinned down at Payson's flushed face.

"God I've missed you." He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before trailing his lips down the side of her cheek and to her neck. He teased the soft flesh of her collarbone with his tongue before scraping his teeth against her skin.

Payson griped Sasha's shoulder just as his teeth scraped her neck. "Sasha..."

He glanced up and smiled as he stared in Payson's dark hooded eyes. "Yes draga?"

Payson locked her legs around his waist bringing their lower halves into immediate contact. Her voice was low and gently in the dimly lit room. "Make love to me."

Sasha groaned as the pressure in his groin increased and shook his head before placing his hands on Payson's calves. He unlocked her legs before he moved his hands around to the button of her jeans. He stared in her eyes as if to ask permission before he leaned in close to whisper lovingly in her ear. "I love you more than anything on this earth Payson Keeler, don't ever doubt that."

Payson reached up and stroked his rough cheek with her smooth hand. "I love you to Sasha...so much." she brought his face down to hers and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away and staring in his light eyes. "Show me you love me Sasha."

Sasha smirked as he tore her jeans open with a swift tug. He sat on his knees as he slowly removed the denim plastered to her skin. He tossed the soaked jeans on the floor before running his hand up her legs and wrapping them tightly around his waist. They both groaned at the harsh friction before Sasha covered Payson's body with his own.

He whispered hotly in her ear and smirked as she shivered at his words. "Feel that love?" He thrust up and groaned as his erection pressed against Payson's warm flesh. "That's what you do to me...only you."

Payson gasped as he thrust up and clawed at his back as the white hot pleasure caused her body to ache for release. She smirked as she brought her hands around his waist to the buckle of his jeans. She swiftly unbuckled his belt and flicked the button of his jeans open. She smirked at his somewhat stunned expression before she slipped her hand inside and grasped his throbbing member.

Sasha growled as Payson worked his body, bringing him closer to a release his body's ached for, for weeks. Within seconds both of Payson's hands was pinned to the bed by Sasha's larger one. Payson stared in his heavy lidded eyes and wasn't surprised to see the raw emotions shining in them. Payson moaned as Sasha brought his mouth down to her breast, sucking gently. She felt his tongue swipe relentlessly across her taunt nipple before moving on to the other.

She gasped and tangled her hands in his hair as she felt him bite down gently on her hot flesh. "Yes."

As soon as he heard Payson's voice his eyes sought hers. He relished in the fact that only he could bring her trebling in his arms from pure pleasure. As he stared at Payson's pleasured features hot desire coursed through his blood. He moved from her chest to her tummy. A feeling of warmth spread through his chest as he stared at her flat abdomen knowing what lay underneath. He discreetly pressed a gentle kiss to the spot were his unborn baby lay before staring back up at Payson. The second his eyes locked with hers he wished he wouldn't have tried to assure her. He pushed the feeling of sadness away before he tugged on Payson's panties. As he dropped them to the floor he moved back over her and winked.

Payson cradled Sasha's hips and felt the effect she had on him. She smirked as she pushed Sasha's jeans down his hips. Her smirk was replaced with a gasp as she felt his fingers dance across her bare thighs towards her hot core. She arched her back and gripped the sheets as she felt his fingertips connect with her center. As his fingers began moving relentlessly she bucked her hips upward trying to bring Sasha closer. When Sasha curled his fingers upward a loud moan tore through her throat. A few seconds later she felt Sasha move up her body, kissing her as he went.

He hovered above her, his waist locked between her thighs, as she roamed his features. His light blue eyes sparkled bright and the moon streaming in through the small window gave Sasha a look of angelic marble. His hard muscles flexed and bunched beneath Payson's tiny hands as she ran her rough palms against his hot skin. She ran her hands up his arms and around to rest on his shoulder blades.

Sasha bent down and rubbed his rough cheek against Payson's soft one before locking eyes with her. As soon as their eyes connected, so did they. Both shook with pleasure at feeling the pressure of each other after weeks apart. Sasha groaned as he felt Payson drag her nails from his shoulder blades to his tailbone. He knew from the first time they were together that she would leave marks that would stay with him for days. The marks she left last time taunted and teased him every time he took his shirt off or took a shower. The marks reminded him of why he left and who he thought he loved, but couldn't have. Sasha was pulled from his short musings of his past as Payson moaned. He looked down at her and shuddered. He loved how she looked in the throws of passion. He loved how her back arched under his finger tips, loved how her head was thrown back against his pillows, loved how her eyes were shut tightly trying to savor the feeling of the here and now, loved how he was the only one to ever see her like this, but most of all he just loved her.

Payson opened her eyes and saw Sasha looking at her with a burning fire. She moaned again because the heat from his eyes caused a heat to slowly ignite in her belly. As she felt Sasha thrust deeply she sighed and ran her hand up his back and into his hair. She brought his face down to hers in a searing kiss. As Sasha skimmed his lips from Payson's cheek to her neck he began moving at a furious pace. He relished in the high pitched moans coming from Payson. He trailed his hand from her hip to the apex of her thighs where they were joined. He began rubbing his thumb on her clit with the same intensity of his thrusts. As he ran his thumb in circles Payson's grip on his shoulders only tightened. He leaned down and ran his tongue from her shoulder to her neck. Once Sasha's mouth made contact with her neck, Payson shook violently in his arms, riding out her orgasm. As Sasha watched Payson in his arms he thrust one final time before joining her on her erotic high.

Sasha's breathing was harsh and erratic as he still hovered above her. As his arms started to tremble he slowly pulled away from her and rolled off her still shaking body. He smiled softly as Payson cuddled up to his side. He kissed her forehead before tossing the blanket over their tired bodies. He ran his hand from her hip to cup her cheek. He smiled brightly as she leaned up to kiss him softly, to tired to really deepen it. As she laid her head on Sasha's hard chest she traced small patterns up and down his strong arm. She looked up at him and smiled through tired eyes.

Her voice was happy, but still tired as she breathed the first thought that came to mind. "Welcome home, Sasha."

Sasha tangled his fingers in Payson's long golden strands of silk as he wrapped traced her hip bone with his other hand. "It's good to be home, even if you had to hop a flight to Romania to convince me of my stupidity."

Payson laughed before closing her eyes. "Well just so I don't have to make anymore side trips."

Sasha grinned as he to closed his eyes. "You won't Pay. I promise."

He glanced down and smiled when he felt Payson's even breathing and slow breaths fan over his chest. He kissed her forehead again before breathing his last conscious confession. "I love you Payson."


End file.
